


[Podfic] Prayer of Patience

by amazuppai (catalysticskies)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalysticskies/pseuds/amazuppai
Summary: "I'mblind," says Kanda in a very even voice.





	[Podfic] Prayer of Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Prayer of Patience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/231442) by [sutlers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sutlers/pseuds/sutlers). 



Chapter length: 14:40

Alternatively, you can download the mp3 file from MediaFire [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/cxqv7vkhcoqvk07/Prayer%20of%20Patience%20-%20Sutlers.mp3).


End file.
